


Class

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Chubby Phineas, Friendship, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sight Language Barrier, mentioned weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Phineas decides to go to the pregnancy class Meap recommended, even if Ferb refuses to go with him.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Series: Why is this a 'verse? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446985
Kudos: 16





	Class

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but the aliens, minus Ferb.

Phineas tried not to stare at the aliens around him at the pregnancy class. He itched to chat while they waited for the instructor to show up, but when Meap had had given him a lift, he'd left him with parting advice to not interact with anyone unless they engaged him first. According to him, some species found it rude to have someone from a different planet initiate conversation. It was kinda weird, but who was he to judge? Humans had some weird customs themselves.

He wasn't sure there was a point coming here without Ferb but he'd needed to get out the house without risking running into anyone they knew. Last time he'd talk to one of their friends, he'd almost let something slip. He wished Ferb would've come though, at least he'd have someone to talk to then.

As if summoned by his want of conversation, someone sat down at the spot next to him before giving him a small smile, showing off sharp fangs. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled back at her. 

The light reflected off her sleek black fur, mostly uncovered by clothes except for simple skirt that rested underneath the rounded belly that she gently landed a hand on as she got comfortable. "I am Egovici." 

"Phineas."

"You are alone?"

"Uh, yeah." Phineas paused. "For today, I mean." 

Her smiled dimmed as she nodded. "I am also." Before he could say anything, the smile was back as her golden eyes moved away from his face. "You are the carrier?"

Following her new line of sight to his own plump belly, he laughed. "Oh, no, I'm not." Giving a somewhat rueful grin, he added, "But I can see why you'd think that."

"You are the mate?"

That actually made him hesitate. He wasn't really Ferb's 'mate' in a relationship, that'd be kinda weird, but he had signed up to help raise the kid so didn't that put him in the place of a 'mate'? Then again, he didn't know just what being a 'mate' meant to her species. Finally, he shrugged. "Not really, he--the carrier, is my brother."

"Brother?" The confusion in her voice made him sigh. 

"Uh, sibling?" Seeing her look of confusion stay, he tried again, "We have the same parents?" 

That cleared it up. "A kinmate."

Apparently mates were a big thing on her planet. "Yeah, sure."

The confusion jumped back into her expression with such suddenness that he was surprised it didn't give her whiplash. "Why are you here in place of the carrier?"

"I'm checking it out before I drag him here." Not a complete lie.

Egovici made a sound deep in her throat, an almost thoughtful sounding purr. "You are protective in place of the mate. Does he not have mate?"

They'd always been protective of each other. Or had been. Ferb had been acting differently towards him recently. Probably just stress and hormones and stuff. "He doesn't."

"I do not either." Glancing down at her belly, she rubbed it. "He was notandax."

Phineas blinked. He didn't know if she was using a translator that she'd manged to stump or if she only knew some English and ran out of it in trying to explain. "He was what?"

Her pick nose twitched. "Liar."

"Oh." He grimaced when it clicked into place. "Yeah, we have men like those on my planet too."

She spit out a word that he was positive he didn't want the translation of before looking at something behind him. "The learned one comes."

Taking a look for himself, he saw a new alien, tall, blue, and with a serious demeanor about them making their way through the room. The other aliens were taking their spots on the floor, and he couldn't help but notice most were in pairs, with a few groups of three. Actually, him and Egovici were the only ones alone.

Turning back to her, he took a risk, "Since we're both without our , uh, mates, if you need someone to..." He trailed off, realizing he didn't know what exactly they were going to be doing.

But still she gave him what seemed to be a thankful look. "I would be grateful for that."

Maybe he'd have to come back, even if he didn't drag Ferb along.


End file.
